Back from the dead?
by Moody1
Summary: *FINALLY UPDATED* Sequel to old friends and new boy-friends!!!! Moody is back after two years will her friends forgive her for her lies and deceit. R/R
1. back from the dead?

Title: Back from the dead?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies from the movie!!!! I wish I did especially Snoddy but oh well! Also I don't own Mondie, Raider, and Whisper they own themselves.hopefully. Oh and I own Moody!  
  
Pairings: Do I really have ta say?!?!?!?!  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Summery: It has been two years since Moody's "death" and now she had returned to Manhattan after trying to find herself and she realizes she never lost herself! Please Read and Review!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Thank you sir" said the hooded figure in the dark as she jumped off the cart it felt good to be home! It had been about two years since Moody left Manhattan and now she was back. She took off her hood and looked around man she missed her home. -I wonder how Snoddy is I hope he has found someone better then me. Oh and Mondie and Mush I wonder if they are still together? Race maybe he won big at the tracks and is living the good life I hope he has found a girl for him! Raider oh geeze I miss her I hope her and jack are together, I wonder if Jack left for Santa Fe? Whisper and Spot two opposites but totally in love I wonder how they are doing together?- she was suddenly interrupted when a kid shorter then her ran into her. "Ow watch where your going buddy!" Said Moody as the figure who had just bumped into her, looked at her and just stared. "What ain't ya evah seen a goil befoah?" She asked a little ticked with the guy for staring at her and not apologizing for running into her. Suddenly her eye grew wide as she realized who was in front of her, the one and only Spot Conlin. "No way how can this be your dead I was at your funeral!" Spot said totally confused but continued to ramble on. "What the hell is goin on heah?!?! Wait till I tell Snoddy!" "NO!!!! Listen Spot what I am about to tell you might shock you a little." Moody said staring at him. "A little late for not shocking me sweet thing." He said a bit more calmly. "Ok listen, I will just come out and say it, I faked my death I needed to get away and I needed to have you guys forget about me I never expected that I would hurt so many people I was at the funeral too. I also was the one who gave Snoddy the note." She said waiting for Spot's response. "You gotta tell him you know? You know you were incredibly selfish with that dumb ass idea, you know how hard it was for us? Race would spend all day at the tracks, Snoddy would barely talk to anyone anymore, Mondie and Mush would sit in the bunkroom and cry and that is a sad day when a newsie would cry in public! You never once thought about the people around you!" Spot said practically yelling at her. "You are right I wish I could take it back but I can't. Just give me time I was going to figure out how to tell Race tomorrow." Moody said practically crying. "Fine I will keep your secret, never do that again though. I may be tough and show no feelings, I do have them, and it hurt me to when you left." He said. They hugged each other and Spot left for Brooklyn and Moody sat down on a crate to think about what she was going to do. "Spot!" She yelled after him. "Yeah?" He yelled back at me turning around. "Has he found someone I mean Snoddy. Has Snoddy found someone?" Moody asked a bit sad. "If you mean is he in love with someone, yes, and that one is you. Now if you don't mind I have to get to Brooklyn." And with that he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you go the beginning of the sequel what will happen next? Hope you like it!!!! 


	2. Holy shiznit I’s seein a ghost

Title: Holy shiznit I's seein a ghost  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies from the movie!!!! I wish I did especially Snoddy but oh well! Also I don't own Mondie, Raider, and Whisper they own themselves.hopefully. Oh and I own Moody!  
  
Pairings: Do I really have ta say?!?!?!?!  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Summery: It has been two years since Moody's "death" and now she had returned to Manhattan after trying to find herself and she realizes she never lost herself! Please Read and Review!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Moody awoke on the same crates she had fallen asleep on. "What time is it? Oh wow that sounds intelligent talking to myself!" She said realizing that she continued to do it. Finally she guessed it was somewhere around 11 in the morning. So instantly she left for Sheeps Head races but she was nervous as hell! She put on her cloak hiding her hair and face and left for the races. On her way there she saw Mush and Mondie sitting in the park talking and some other things (AN: Mondie you can use your imagination), Moody smiled to herself think how happy they were. She decided to buy there last pape for them to enjoy the rest of the day. "Excuse me sir I was wondering if I could buy your last pape?" Moody asked and of course she forgot to disguise her voice and Mush stared at her curiously. "Shoa Miss. Don't I know you from somewhere? What is you name?" Mush asked -no it can't be she is dead she can't be here what if she is a ghost?- Moody grabbed the pape and left but not quick enough Mush instantly grabbed her wrist and jerked her back with some force making Moody's hood come off no longer hiding her she looked down. "Holy jesus!" Mush said jumping back. "Moody you are back!" Mush ran up and hug now it was Moody's turn to be freaked out! "Huh what?" Moody said in a complete daze. "Listen we ain't as stupid as you think. We kno you didn't kill yourself in fact I was up on the roof when you were planning to run away and so we let you and knew you would come back when you were ready." Mush said hugging her again. "Does anyone else know?" Moody asked. "Nobody else knows we thought you deserved to get yourself outta this one." Mush replied still hugging her. "Ok, but Spot said you guys would cry alone together." Moody asked finally breaking away from Mush's hug only to get hugged by mondie. "Of course we would cry I mean hello you left us and you hurt us all, especially Racetrack." Mondie said backing away by Mush. "Wow well I got to go I need to talk to Race right now!" Moody said putting on her cloak and starting off.  
  
"Ok Mush and Mondie were easy now here comes the hard one, Racetrack."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you go second part to my story I'll keep it going. REVIEW 


	3. Are you stayin heah for long?

Title: Are you stayin heah for long?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies from the movie!!!! I wish I did especially Snoddy but oh well! Also I don't own Mondie, Raider, and Whisper they own themselves.hopefully. Oh and I own Moody!  
  
Pairings: Do I really have ta say?!?!?!?!  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Summery: It has been two years since Moody's "death" and now she had returned to Manhattan after trying to find herself and she realizes she never lost herself! Please Read and Review!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As Moody neared the races she grew even more nervous. -god what am I gonna tell him what if he just ignores me! What if he never want to talk to me again I would never live it down.- thoughts like these ran through her mind all the way there. Once she saw race out of the corner of her eye she covered her face with her hood. Tried to cover any thing that might help him recognize her, finally she was ready and walked up to the old friend of hers.  
  
"So who's in the lead?" She asked as she stood behind him. "Lucky's trailing a bit behind and treestar is in the lead." Race asked not taking his eyes off the race. "So I was wondering if you ever knew a girl named Moody?" She asked hoping it might catch his attention a little, no such luck. "Yeah I knew her she died two years ago." He said taking his eyes off the race finally and staring at her. "Liar. I know for a fact she ain't dead." Moody said challenging him. "How do you know she ain't dead?" Racetrack replied a little ticked at the girl bugging him. "Because I am Moody." Moody said and with that she took off her hood revealing the girl Racetrack once knew. "Holy Jesus it's you!" Race said hugging Moody as tight as he could then giving her a punch in the stomach, making Moody let go of the hug and double over. "What in the bloody hell was that for?" Moody managed to get out in a cough. "What ya expect me to instantly forgive you for faking your death?" He said a little surprised at her reaction to the punch. "No, I guess I deserved it." "No shit Sherlock!" Race replied not afraid to let his anger show. "You also owe me an explanation." Race said not moving. "Yeah I guess I do." And with that she told the story of why she left to race. Once she finished there was a long pause before Race spoke. "Yeah I guess I see your point of leaving but fake your death no. So are you gonna stay for long this time?" "Will you let me stay for long?" She asked him looking in his eyes. "Of coahse. Now come heah and give youah brudda a hug." Race said, she smiled how he recognized himself as her brother even though technically he wasn't but oh well. "Why aren't you hugging me?" Race asked. "You ain't gonna punch me again are ya?" Moody asked kinda a little worried. "Naw I won't." He said laughing and she instantly hugged him.  
  
"So what are you going to tell Snoddy?" Race asked staring at her once they broke the hug and were sitting down again. "I hate to say it but I don't know." Moody said looking down at her feet. "Well you better make sure to tell him a damn good reason cause he was the one who suffered the most outta all of us." Race said putting an arm around her shoulder. "I know race." She said resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't look now but looks like you get to give your explanation again for faking your death cause here comes Jack and Raider." Race said looking over in the direction that Jack and Raider were coming. "Damn it" Moody hissed under her breath.  
  
"Hey Race who's the girl sitting with ya?" Raider said coming over with Jacks arm around her waist. "Hey guys." Moody said standing up. "Hey moody." They replied staring at race. "MOODY!!!" They both replied in shock. "Oh my god Moody you are alive!" Raider said running over and hugging Moody. While Racetrack told Jack the whole story about Moody and her fake death thing. "So Moody you gonna explain ta me why youse made everyone believe you were dead?" Raider asked tapping her foot and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Do I hafta?" Moody asked whining. "I guess not, but I want ta talk with ya away from dumb and dumbah avah heah." Raider said pointing to Jack and Racetrack, making Moody let out a little laugh. "K lets go." Moody said. "Hold on one second." She said turning to jack. "Jack hun I am going to talk with Moody alone k?" Jack nodded and pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
~*~*~10 minutes later~*~*~  
  
"Ok Raider you guys have been making out for ten minutes now may we go." Realizing she was getting nowhere with this her and Racetrack said bye and left the couple to make out. "Geeze everyone is so forgiving! How am I gonna spend the nigh in the lodge house with out making people freak!" Moody said looking at Race for an idea. "I'll go in and explain to everyone about it, k? You just have to stand by me and say nothing." Race said like it was nothing, Moody nodded and they headed to the lodge house because it was also getting dark.  
  
More to come.  
  
Hope you like my 3rd chapter, and whisper I am getting to you. REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Moody's Alive

Quick Shout Outs to all my Reviewers (Q.S.O.R.)  
  
Mondie-I will make sure to put in more Mondie and Mush!!!! Thanks for all the reviews you have done!  
  
???- I don't know who you are but thanks for reviewing my story.  
  
Whisper- I PROMISE to add more of you into my story!!!!! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Raider-Thank you for the reviews!!!!!!  
  
This will be my last update for a little while cause I am gonna be at a dance competition outta state.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As Moody and Race neared the lodging house Moody suddenly ducked behind a tree, pulling race with her. "What the hell was that for?" Race asked a little peeved at Moody who obviously was not listening to Race. "Shhhh!!! Look over there." Moody said pointing at a newsie walking into the lodging house. "It's Snoddy." Moody said barely audible. "Man I missed him." "I can't say he will be to happy with you though." Racetrack said suddenly being filled with pity for his friend. "Come on goilie we better head in." Race said grabbing moody by the wrist and dragging her to the lodge house.  
  
Race was the first of the two to walk in the place with Moody hiding behind him. "Hey ya bums I gots an announcement ta make! So youse bettah listen up cause I ain't repeatin dis!" Racetrack yelled as he got up on a chair and Moody went to hide in the shadows. "Youse guys all remembah when news was hoid dat Melanie 'Moody' Andrews was dead? Well it ain't true someone had thrown those clothes in the watah poipusly as a plan to deceive and make us believe she was dead and of coahse it worked. The person responsible for this is none other then the one and only Moody." "Yo Race dis ain't a very funny joke ok so stop it!" Blink yelled from the staircaise. "shaddup Blink! Dis ain't a joke, a prank, or a lie, so sit down buddy!" Moody yelled from her hiding place. "Who the hell are you?!" Snoddy retorted angrily as he stepped out in front of the group. "Yeah goil!" Blink piped in. "Watch what youse say to me friends little goil you think you can just come in heah and start ordering us around and talking about a goil you don't even know?!" Moody stepped out of the shadows, though her face was covered by her hood of the cloak. "I know her in fact I know her real well because I am her Snoddy!" Moody said taking off her hood.  
  
Suddenly the room erupted into 'oh my gods' and 'it is her' but Snoddy was the first one to actually say something directed at her and he was not happy. "You are sick! I mean you actually did that! You lied to everyone! They may forgive you, but don't even think for a second I will I know wish you had died. Don't ever some near me again!" "Snoddy!" Whisper yelled from behind Snoddy. "No Whisper I deserve everything he said, if you don't mind I need to be alone." And with that Moody shoved through the crowd and ran up the stairs to the roof and cried. "Um hi, I just came to make sure you were ok after Snoddy's blow up." Said the guy walking up to her. "Yeah I am ok, I guess. Come on have a seat." Moody said as the guy sat next to her. "The name is Snitch, I guess I became a newsie heah aftah you 'died' but I heard a lot about you." Snitch said holding out his hand. "Hey the name is Moody." And with that they shook. Then Snitch lit up a cigarette and took a puff. "Those things can kill ya, ya know." Moody said and stole the cigarette from him and took a puff. "Then why did you just smoke it?" Snitch said trying to steal the cigarette back with no such luck. "Well now I am dead." Moody said faking a death as she pinched the end of the cigarette making it go out. "Oh now you will wish you were dead!" Snitch said straddling his leg on her and tickling her. "I give!!! I surrender!" Moody said in between laughing and Snitch got off and helped her up.  
  
"Come on we bettah head in cigarette killer." Snitch said which earned him a punch in the shoulder. The Moody walked up to him and kissed him on the lips and to her surprise he kissed her back. Soon Snitch had his arms rapped around her waist and she rapped her arms around his neck as they continued kissing until they both needed air. "Listen Moody, I know youse and Snoddy just" "I would love ta be your goil Snitch!" And they hugged each other. "Well now we bettah get in um there are no extra bunk so youse can share wit me." Snitch said blushing a little. "Why Snitch are you trying to seduce me?" Moody said with mock anger. "Oh yeah I want you oh baby oh baby!" Snitch said grabbing her and kissing her again. "HA you are something else Snitch!" Moody said as the walked back into the bunkroom. "Wait no you can stay in the goils bunk room cause Sarah left and decided to live with her family again." Snitch whispered to her. "Thanks I will see you in the morning." Moody replied and they hugged and kissed and Moody left for the girl's bunkroom and fell asleep on the first empty bunk.  
  
The next morning Moody awoke to someone shaking her. "Come on Moody hun wake up." Snitch continued to shake her. "Ok I am up." Moody said tiredly. "Come on lets go." Snitch said as Moody got up, Moody decided not to take a shower since they were probably crowded already so they just left for the distribution center. Once they got in line Snitch rapped his arms around her waist and pulled Moody into kiss her. After a while they noticed a pair of eyes on them and of course the eyes belonged to Snoddy. "Snod's, take a picture it'll last longer!" Moody replied a little snappy. "Slut." Snoddy muttered. "What the hell did you call me!" Moody said breaking away from Snitch.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you go!!!!!!!! Review 


	5. chapter 5

Hey I am back!!!!!! Ya miss me? Don't answer that! Well here is chapter 5!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"You know damn well what I said! You just think you can make out with a guy that you just met yesterday in front of everyone why don't you get a job at the whore house I hear it pays better then being a newsie then you can be just like your mom at her age!" Snoddy said at her. "Why I audda! I told you that in confidence you bitch I soak ya!" Once Moody finished her sentence she lunged at Snoddy but was instantly restrained my Spot and Snitch grabbing her and pulling her from the distribution center. While she was still screaming, Whisper tried to calm her down.  
  
Once they got to Central Park Moody had stopped yelling and now was trying to get out of Spot and Snitch's grip. "Ok guys I am calmer LET ME GO!!!!!" She kept on yelling over and over. "Spot honey will you please let Moody go." Whisper said very politely and Spot just said no. "Sean Patrick Conlin I swear if you don't let her go you ain't getting nuttin tonight!" Whisper yelled with a sudden burst of courage in an instant Spot let Moody go and Whisper smiled and they started to kiss. "Ok Snitch, baby, will you please let me go before I hurt you!" Moody said sweetly yet threateningly, Snitch thought about it and let her go. He finally looked in her eyes and saw her in pain like the night they first met. "Whats wrong?" Snitch asked even though deep down he knew what was wrong, she was still in love with Snoddy and it was up to him to let her go. "Nothing is wrong I am just a little stressed, um could I please sell alone today?" Moody asked wiping away her tear. "Oh sure yeah, but um do you think you could meet me at the lodge house at noon for lunch?" Snitch asked realizing how he was going to get them together.  
  
The Plan To Get Snoddy & Moody Back Together  
  
(T.P.T.G.S & M. B.T.)  
  
Get Moody to meet at the lodge house at noon. (done) Make sure to blind fold her.  
  
Get Snoddy to meet at the lodge house at noon. Make sure to blind fold him.  
  
Handcuff them together and lock them in the sick room.  
  
Get Pie Eater in on the plan.  
  
Tell no one else and dump Moody.  
  
Ok so the plan sucked but it was the only way. So then Snitch set off in search of Pie Eater. Once Snitch finally found Pie Eater he told him the plan and Pie Eater reluctantly agreed and they split up to put the plan in action.  
  
~*~*~*~Noon at the lodge house~*~*~*~  
  
Snitch was waiting at the lodge house with a bandana and handcuffs for Moody and to tell the truth he was scared as hell. "Hello I am here." Snitch heard Moody announce. Ok I have to blind fold you first." He said nervously Moody didn't reply so he just put it on and the handcuffed her right hand. They waited for a few minutes before Snitch saw Pie Eater guide in a blind folded Snoddy and then PE and Snitch led the two up to the sick room once they got in the room Snitch handcuffed Snoddy to Moody.  
  
PE and Snitch took off Moody's and Snoddy's blind folds. "What's goin on heah Pie?" Snoddy said once he realized what was goin on. "Ok the deal is, I know you two love eachother and you are gonna talk with eac hudah and we handcuffed you as a little insurance. You two will be handcuffed together until you to make up. Oh and Moody I think I should split up with you cause you obviously love Snoddy more than me." Once Snitch said that he left the room before Moody could respond, then Pie Eater left.  
  
"Well I guess we bettah ta" Moody was interrupted by Snoddy kissing her. "Listen Mood's I don't know why you left, and it hurt me cause I realized I loved you. I don't care if you don't feel the same. I am sorry about everything I said I just was jealous. I still don't know why you left and I no longer care what I relally care about is that you are here now and I am with you." By then Moody was crying cause she was so happy, and with that they started to kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~Next Day~*~*~*~  
  
By the next day the news was heard that Snoddy and Moody were back together. Everyone was happy, except Snitch. "Hey Snitch you still bummed about Moody and Snod's?" Frenchy asked her brother. "Yeah I guess I am, it felt so right being with her I mean the first night on the roof I felt happy." Snitch sighed. "Listen love will find a way it did for me and blink, I am sure it will work for you. Now get you got ta sell papes." Frenchy smiled at him. "Thanks sis." Snitch said and left. "Poor guy." Frenchy thought as he left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~2 months later~*~*~*~  
  
"Love will find a way my ass!" Snitch yelled while he sat on the roof smoking. Snoddy and Moody were still happy, Snitch avoided them as much as possible it hurt to much to them together. "Why god why? You gave Frenchy blink and what about me?" He kept on yelling. "Hey I haven't talked to you in a while." Moody said from behind Snitch, instantly he got up and left. "God damn it Snitch! Will you talk to me god damn it! All you ever do is fucking avoid me and I am fucking sick and tired of it why won't you talk to me!" Moody yelled at Snitch making him stop in his tracks. "I won't talk to you cause I am fucking in love with you!! There you happy I still care about you! I can't get you out of my thoughts! I want to jump off a building and die when I see you and Snoddy together!" Snitch yelled at her and walked down the fire escape for some reason he felt kinda relieved that he told her this.  
  
The next morning Moody walked past Snitch in while Snoddy has his arm around her waist she cringed at his evil stare -how can someone so sweet give a stare that cold- she thought as they walked by. "Snod I am going to sell alone today. I need to think alone." She said he nodded and they hugged and parted.  
  
To be continued!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~ REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Moody ran back to the lodge house as fast as she could once she had sold her papes, and if you didn't know what she was planning on doing she was running, maybe to Brooklyn change her look. She would just stay there and maybe they will forget her and move on find better girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Central Park~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Snitch have ya seen Moody I haven't seen her since we were at the distribution center and she was supposed to meet me 5 minutes ago?" Racetrack asked as he kept glancing around for any signs of her. "Nah we got in a fight so I would know." Snitch said a little hesitant. "What did you say to her?" Race asked a little suspicious of him. "Well you know those feelings I have for her an' all well last night she demanded I tell her why I always have been avoiding her and left." Snitch said looking down at his feet thinking race was soon gonna pounce on him. "Oh shit I got ta go!" Race said as he ran off in search of Snoddy, he found him inside of Tibby's grabbing something to drink. "Snoddy have you seen Moody anywhere?" Race asked a little hurriedly. "No she said she wanted to sell alone." "And you let her?" Race said. "Yeah why?" Snoddy asked a little worried cause Race knew something he didn't. "She's gonna run!" And with saying that Racetrack was on his way to the lodging house hoping to dear god that he is goin to catch her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Back at the Lodge House~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the lodging house Moody had already gathered her belongings and was working on a note to give to them no it was not a suicide note it was just a 'I have to leave for a little bit' note. "Done!" She yelled once she had finished the note and read it over to make sure it was okay.  
  
Dear Guys, I am sorry to say it but I must leave urgent. It is no one's fault I just need time to clear my head I will send letters to you to let you know how I am doing I will come back when I am ready. I love you all!  
  
-Moody  
  
She left that note on Jacks bed and then she had to more notes to write one for Snoddy and one for Snitch. Once she had finished Snitches she left it on his bed. All she told him was she is sorry for the pain she had brought upon him and wishes she could make it go away, but she can't and that she promises to see him soon. Then she worte Snoddy's all it said was "I need time alone but when I come back I want to find you with someone else same goes for Snitch I do not deserve either of you guys so move on. She left that on Snoddy's bed and rushed down the stair to be met by the one and only Racetrack. "What do ya think ya doin this time hun?" Race asked as Moody walked up to him. "You wouldn't happen to be running away would ya?" Race said knowing well what she was doing. "Racetrack you know I just need to leave I can't stay in places for long I left notes and they give the jist of what I am doing and I promise to write them. I just need to go." Moody said and hugged Racetrack and left. "Damn that goil is just nevah gonna loin is she?" Race muttered to himself and sat on the couch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Brooklyn Bridge~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moody continued her journey towards Brooklyn hoping Whisper wasn't with Spot today otherwise she would go tell the others that I was here and it would be ruined. "Heya Moody what are ya doin heah?" Spot yelled from his perch. "Spot could ya say that any louder?" Moody said a little ticked at him what if a newsie was here from Manhattan and heard him. "Well if you want me to." Spot said once he had jumped down from his perch and was standing in front of her. "Don't you dare Conlon." Moody said warningly. "Hey I was kidding kid. So why are youse hear with all ya belongings?" Spot said staring at her curiously. "Well Spot there are some problems I would rather not talk about right now goin on and well see do you think I could become a Brooklyn newsie?" Moody asked knowing well that Spot was gonna turn her away and make her face her problems. "So since you are in hiding you will need a new look and a new name plus you will have to get to know Snake Eye's, Frenchy, and Brooklyn the only other girl newsies in Brooklyn." Spot said spitting in his hand and holding it out to welcome her to Brooklyn. "Wait Frenchy is here no one told me frenchy was a Brooklyn newsie!" Moody started to panick. "Don't worry I won't tell him youse are heah." Frenchy said from behind. "oh god hun ya scared me outta me wits." Moody said a little freaked. "Well anyways Spot I really appreciate this and the name is, Singa from now on." "Well Nice ta meet ya Singa and welcome to Brooklyn!" Spot said as Singa spit in her hand and they shook.  
  
Two days later Singa had become friends with Frenchy and so far she had kept her secret. Snake Eye's (Spots sister) and her got along ok, and Brooklyn never really talked to her but oh well. She was beginning to like it here it was fun Spot and her got in there not regular little tiffs and every now and then one of then would have a shiner because of it Singa had kept her promise and she would give the note to Frenchy when frenchy went to visit Snitch and her guy Blink  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~6 Months later~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Singa I want youse ta come ta Manhattan wit me and Frenchy an Snake Eye's -She had just recently started to date Racetrack but she never told him about her.- So hows 'bout it?" Spot yelled at Singa making her miss the target. "Well I guess but what if dey recognize me?" Singa said even though it was highly unlikely she had cut her hair very short and had grown an amazing amount of inches in 6 months and she looked completely different, in fact she could pass off as a guy. "I highly doubt it toots" Spot said back to me. "Don't call me toots! I guess I will go." She yelled at him. "Come on then." Spot said and with that they were off to Manhattan.  
  
They whole time no one talked really just looked around. "Heya Spot hows it goin? Heah you got a new goil newsie a few months ago Singa was the name wasn't it?" Jack asked coming up to the four of us. "Yeah the name is Singa." Singa said walking up to him. "Spot I's gonna go ta Tibby's and grab something to eat." She said that and walked by him and headed towards Tibby's. Once she got there she looked in the window and saw Snoddy sitting at the table smiling with his arm around a girls shoulders and he leaned in to kiss her. 'He found someone thank god.' Singa thought but was interrupted by being pulled into an alley. "Heya sweet face wanna do a little something wit me." "RACE!" I yelled and gave him a huge hug. "So youse back huh?" Racetrack asked once we broke our embrace. "Well actually I am just heah with Spot and the uddahs. How did ya know it was me?" I asked. "Oh come on Moody I have known ya long enough to know what you would look like. Plus I saw youse at the battle of the strike 3 months ago with Spot." Race said. "Me name is Singa now." "Okay well lets get something to eat Singa." Race led us into Tibby's. Singa saw Snitch sittin alone in the cornah and split from a confused Racetrack and walked over to him. "Hey ya mind if I sit heah?" Singa said taking Snitch out of his thoughts. "Oh yeah shoah." Snitch said smiling at her. "So ya miss me?" Singa asked she knew she didn't want people to recodnize her but see over the 6 months she had been gone she started realizing Snitch was the one she cared about more then Snoddy and she needed Snitch right now more then anything. "Huh?" Snitch said a little confused. "Snitch it is me Moody." And with that Singa got up and walked out.  
  
"Wait up Singa Wait up!" Snitch yelled behind her. "Look Snitch I am sorry for leaving I just need to go away I was confused I love snoddy but I love you to but then I realized that it was a different kinda love like I love snoddy as a friend and I love you as" Singa was interrupted by Snitch pulling her in and kissing her on the lips. "Hey you are back that's all that matters!" Snitch said kissing her once more. "Besides everyone knew you were in Brooklyn Race found out and do youse think he can keep a secret?" Snitch asked smiling and She shook my head to say no and the couple burst out laughing. Once again we kissed and my life felt complete, She would announce her arrival of being back tomorrow right now Singa wanted just to be with Snitch and she could tell he wanted the same.  
  
The End or so you think  
  
There you go I am done! Or am I mwhahahahahaha!!!!! REVIEW! 


End file.
